


【柚天】放炮

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊大家新年快乐！身体健康，一夜暴富！＊甜甜和哥哥也要健健康康的取得好成绩！＊ooc，原梗来源于协会发出来的贺岁视频，皮皮天原来是个从来没放过炮的小可怜。＊谁上升谁新年死全家。＊大家要自行注意疫情防控，勤洗手，戴口罩！
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【柚天】放炮

“新年快乐！”

“大家新年快乐！”

“新年快乐！！！”

“新年快乐，大吉大利！”

“新年快乐！🕷️”

“大家新年快乐！天总别带蜘蛛了，发个红包吧～”

“就是就是！”

窗外噼里啪啦的鞭炮声偶尔响起，微信群里一条条庆祝新年的微信消息正在刷屏滚动，原本几个群来回折腾拜年抢红包的金博洋突然在众老铁聚集的群里被点到名字。

虎躯一震。

我不就是发了一个新年快乐嘛，至于点我名字让我发红包嘛？这帮人也太黑了！

金博洋腹诽着，手上倒是没停。

他盘起腿坐在沙发上，手指用力戳着手机屏幕，气鼓鼓地点开红包，输入金额和数量，发送。

刚刚将红包点出去，手上端着的手机便突然被人抽走了，金博洋看着自己突然变空的手愣了一秒才反应过来。

“诶诶诶，你抢我手机干啥，我发出去的红包还没抢回来一个呢，他们都在那儿等我这个红包，手慢就没了。”金博洋半转过身子张牙舞爪地扒着一旁那人的胳膊，只见干净细白的手指轻轻地点开手机屏幕上的那片橙红色。

红包到手。

“抢到了。”他点完手机之后把屏幕关掉递给他，又把刚刚拽上他胳膊的那只手拿下来，向金博洋的身边靠了靠。

金博洋心领神会地在沙发上蹭了蹭，横着移动了十几厘米，给那人腾出来足够坐下的地方才停下。

像只大型犬一样粘人。

羽生伸出手揉了揉他柔软的发丝，挨着他坐到沙发上。

“天天只顾着和朋友聊天，根本不是之前承诺的要陪我过年。”羽生坐下后面色有些不悦地对金博洋说到。

作为一个霓虹人，羽生他们所尊崇的是元旦时的春节，和数着阴历过年的方式方法完全不同。不过他知道天天他们的除夕一样很隆重也很热闹，就连当年平昌冬奥会比赛的时候，tc凑到一起煮饺子吃还会分给他们一点。

那会儿他本来以为春节这种特殊节日天天不会去参加赛前op的，包括他们同一组的其他选手也都没有去，可最后他却在新闻报道里看到天天自己一个人站在冰上合乐，突然觉得自己当时的想法有些幼稚，如果能给他一个时光机回到平昌，他一定乖乖拎着冰鞋去比赛的冰场合乐——那样就能见到天天了。

不过金博洋不知道羽生结弦的想法，如果他能回到那天，一定在流鼻血之前把自己鼻子堵起来。

在全世界面前流鼻血，尴尬了。

虽然身边这个人在比赛的时候也一样流过鼻血，但是他好歹是大奖赛，好过自己冬奥会的时候血滴三尺冰面——他都担心主办方把他从冰场里清出去。

这是他们两个共同退役的第一个春节，也是他们小范围公开后共同跨过的第一年。很多时候现役不敢做的，不能做的，如今都可以补回来了。他们终于可以抛开那些束缚，做一对普普通通的情侣，不必担心被人爆料，也不用和现役时一样，担心被人抓住把柄后，影响国家荣誉与比赛成绩。

羽生一早就回到北京准备陪他过年，近期的比赛不用他带那些小朋友，他也乐的清闲。

“哎呀，我这不是就忙这么一会儿嘛，网上拜年也是我们的习俗之一，入乡随俗啊，搞特殊可要不得，过年不发红包是要被钉到群里任人谴责的，过年不让我抢红包我是要闹的！”金博洋说的一本正经有理有据，可本质还是在胡说八道罢了。

“哦，那我去睡了。”羽生看了一眼说完话就点开屏幕抢红包的金博洋，起身就要走。

“诶？你等等！睡那么早干啥！”金博洋见自己用语言拦不住他，扑通侧倒在沙发上，盘起来的腿立马伸开，刚刚好扯住羽生的衬衫后摆。

“别走别走，回来。”金博洋两只脚拉扯着薄薄的布料，露出一小截腰上的蜜色皮肤。

羽生转过头看他那摊在沙发上的造型有点想笑，但是他忍住了。

“天天不是要抢红包完成习俗吗？我又不用抢，那我当然要回去睡觉了。”羽生说的理所应该，金博洋被他堵的说不出其他的。

“哎呀，那我不抢了不抢了！”他最见不得羽生这一副“我很好，不用理我”“我就是生气了，天天也不用在意我的情绪哦，我自己会消化”的态度，每每这样，他就会谴责自己会不会太过忽略羽生的感受了。

在这份感情里，金博洋向来都是小心翼翼的那个，生怕哪里做错了会让羽生不高兴，平时皮到像个皮猴，见了羽生就怂到不行。

就像现在这样，他宁愿放弃手机里的所有消息，管他拜年也好红包也罢，都不如羽生重要了。

虽然会有很深重的错亿感。

羽生拍了拍身后还在扯着他衣服的纤细脚踝，红色的袜子倒是应景，比以前穿白色袜子的时候更显得脆弱些。谁能想到这样的脚踝能支撑他跳出那么多标准的四周跳？

金博洋松开脚收了回来，胳膊一撑坐起来看着羽生，试图在他的脸上找出不开心的蛛丝马迹。

还行，看不出。

羽生又坐回刚刚的位置。

“天天每年过年都只是看手机吗？”羽生顺手揽过他的腰，让他舒舒服服地靠在自己身上，然后问到。

“是啊，春节啊，要么是刷刷手机要么就是看看春晚，其他的也做不了。你听见外面此起彼伏的鞭炮声了吗？小的时候上午上完冰回来，晚上大人在家打麻将，其他小孩子就可以出去放炮，不过我不行，家里怕我出事，从来没放我出去放过炮，所以每年就是在家里吃吃东西看看手机然后就可以睡觉了。”金博洋拉着羽生的手指摆弄着。

“哦，还有好多次是过年赶上比赛。”他叹了一口气。“平昌的时候就是在过年，还有几次四大洲，要么在飞机上，要么在倒时差，要么就是在赛场上，饭都快没心情吃了，更别提刷手机抢红包放鞭炮和聊天了。”

羽生反手扣住他的手掌，十指交握住。

“怎么了？在想什么？”

金博洋见他不吭声，所以问到。

“那我今年陪天天放鞭炮聊天好不好？”羽生没头没脑地突然对他说了这么一句？

“啊？啥？”金博洋疑惑，这大半夜的去哪放鞭炮，你怕不是过年过傻了？？？

虽然他住的郊区不禁烟花爆竹，可是他又没准备，这黑灯瞎火的，干啥去？

“你先稍等一下。”羽生说完把摸不着头脑的金博洋留在屋子里自己去了家里的小储物间倒腾了半天，直到从里面拖出来一个黑色大袋子，他才吐了一口气，拍了拍手上的灰尘，把袋子放到一旁。

金博洋走过来看他的迷惑行为，忍不住打开了脚边鼓鼓的黑袋子。

“这啥呀？嗯？炮？”金博洋诧异地抬头看向羽生。“你哪里搞来的啊？我可没买过这个东西。”

“天天不是说过自己从小到大没放过炮吗？来，我们找地方放炮去！”羽生那着急的样子倒不像是个奔三的人，反倒像个十七八岁急着出去玩的毛头小子。

“我的天，你可真是我最爱的牛哥。”听到有炮可放，金博洋高兴地穿外套拿火机，激动的就差蹦起来亲他一口。

“等一下。”金博洋穿鞋拿炮开门即将放飞自己快乐的灵魂时，羽生把他叫住了。

“啊？咋了？”他转过去哭丧个脸，生怕羽生不让他出去，明明刚刚他也很激动很着急，很想去啊！

“外面冷，戴手套。”羽生递给他一副手套，上面仙台冰场的图案清晰可见。

“哦。”他刚要伸手接过手套自己戴上，只见羽生把手套展开，直接套在他手上，戴完一只还示意他把另外一只手伸过来。

金博洋的脸红红的。

全部武装完毕，两个人手牵手下楼找了一块空旷开放的地方，准备等一下开展人生第一次放鞭炮的经历。

羽生买的不多，他也不懂烟花爆竹这种东西到底是都有什么种类，只不过是那次金博洋和他出去一起买过年的年货，中途他临时被叫回协会处理事情，剩下羽生自己回家时路过那片售卖烟花爆竹的摊贩，想起有一次金博洋在拜年视频里说自己的从来没有放过炮的那些话，心头一动便买了一点。

回去为了给金博洋惊喜，他还专门把这些爆竹藏到干燥的储物室，以免被他提前发现。

打开袋子，里面有一个中号的烟花，一挂200响的鞭炮，让金博洋觉得不可思议的是羽生居然还买了仙女棒，这就有点少女了。

不过不管是什么，有的玩就行。

为了开门红，金博洋先把那一挂鞭炮给点了。

点燃引信，他急匆匆地跑回羽生身边，还不忘用手帮他捂耳朵。

噼里啪啦的鞭炮声响起，羽生把他捞进怀里抱住，一只手也掩住了他的耳朵。在外人看来不免会吐槽一句，你们两个自己捂自己的耳朵不好吗？这种搂搂抱抱互捂耳朵的操作很让人撑的慌好吗？

汪！

嗝……

于夜空盛放的烟花明明暗暗映出了一对欢乐欣喜的脸庞。仙女棒的光芒虽然短暂暗淡，却依旧能点燃两个人眼底不必倾诉便能明晰的情意。互相追赶嬉闹后是执手并肩归家的平淡，零点的钟声敲响，他们在热气腾腾的饺子里寻找藏起来的那枚硬币和甜枣。

过去的一年，他们终于对彼此的依赖，新的一岁，他们始于执手相看。

新年快乐，羽生。

新年快乐，天天。

——END——

沙雕番外:  
“哈哈哈，我又糊了！天总你今天总揽大局，把炮都点了啊，你看这一圈，你是最佳炮手。”手机那头显示一局麻将结束后的结算页面，金博洋输得有点惨。

“天天你老实交代，是不是昨晚跑出去放炮了？放炮的时候是不是都是你点燃的？我和你说，这个可准了，谁放炮的时候点炮仗，打麻将的时候就点炮！哈哈哈”

“别多说了，恭喜发财，红包拿来！按分数给钱啊！别赖账！”

金博洋看完大家的嘲讽之后只能一肚子气地点开私聊发红包，愿赌服输，三家赢一家输的结果也不能全怪他。

他本来不是什么搓麻高手，还是无聊的时候被江哥和大柳他们拎去凑手硬学的，以前刚开始学打麻将的时候有新手村保护，他还没怎么输过，现在出了新手村没有系统保护就一直在交学费。

金博洋捏着手机从床上跳下来，气冲冲地走到沙发上一屁股坐下。

原本在沙发上磕着瓜子看看春晚回放的羽生被他突如其来的怒火搞的有点懵。

“怎么了？不是说金君叫你联机吗？怎么出来了？你刚刚不是还说叫我不要打扰你……”羽生看着他越来越黑的脸，不知道该说什么好。

“牛哥！他们欺负我！他们赢完我的钱还嘲笑我！说我放炮的时候点炮，打麻将一定会点炮！”气鼓鼓的金博洋开始告状。

羽生虽然不懂他说什么，这个“点炮”的意思不在他的理解范畴，但是聪明如他，这个时候问多了一定不太好。

于是他拿起手机，点了几下之后，面色如常地放下。

金博洋还在诧异他的一言不发，紧接着手里手机震动就吸引走了他的注意力。

【羽生结弦为您账户＊＊＊＊1003转账成功。】

“卧槽！你干啥给我转这么多钱？”金博洋被下面显示的数字后的那几个零吓了一跳。

“天天不是说他们赢你的钱了嘛？”羽生问。

金博洋呆呆地点头。

“你看看他们和你一起玩几次能把这些赢走，不够我还有。”羽生说的一脸平淡，仿佛拿出来的不是五万，而是五块。

……

有钱就任性啊？

嗯，有钱真的可以任性。

金博洋抱着羽生发自内心的说到。

——————  
【我查银行单笔最大转账数量为.5w，就直接写了，另外转账短信格式不是这样，勿要当真！】


End file.
